


Let Your Stars Guide Me

by orphan_account



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M, More character tags will most likely be added, slowburn-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Working with Vile Ramna was over. At least that what Seiji told himself before he felt like he was going on the same path when he sees Subaru with his friends once more.Can Subaru come and save him from his demons?  Or will Seiji go back into the grip of Vile Ranma once again?





	1. Chapter 1

"Seiji?"

Seiji blinked, Subaru's voice took Seiji out of his deep thinking. He parted his lips and lifted his gaze from the chess board landing it on Subaru from across the table. 

"Is it my turn?" Seiji asked the blonde. 

"It's been your turn for quite a while now so much so that your time as already past." 

Seiji turned his gaze to the side, peering at his timer. Subaru was correct he timer was at zero, "Oh." The only thing he could possibly uttered under his voice as realization hits him. 

"I didn't want to bother you, in case you were still thinking about your move but taking such as long as you did isn't like you at all," Subaru narrowed his eyes in concern as he continues, "is something bothering you, Seiji?" Subaru knew something was up with Seiji. It just wasn't like him to lose his focus especially on his favorite game, chess. Not only that but he knew for a fact that he was a fast player. 

Seiji averted his attention back to the ace of study, _"I… well_ ," the prodigy of chess muttered. He was unsure on what to say, Subaru was right that simply wasn't like him at all. 

Subaru placed his hands in front of his side of the chess broad and lead in, "It's about your past alliance with Ramna, isn't it?" Subaru sounded so certain as if he was possibly reading his friend's mind and thoughts. 

Seiji looked down at his once more at his chess board, studying the game pieces with a guilty and saddened expression written on his face. Seiji sighed, "Yes, it's just how can you still want to be friends with me after the pain I put you thought." 

Seiji just didn't get it why Subaru would still be friends with him after all of that. It didn't help the fact that he felt so much guilt for what he had done. 

The blonde lifted himself from his chair. The prodigy of chess lifted his saddened gaze, forcing himself to look into Subaru's big bright blue eyes. As the ace of study spoke, "As I said previously before: No matter what you have done to me in the past I forgive you," by the end Subaru's lips curl into a soft genuine smile, "you'll always be my friend, Seiji." Subaru words laden with care. 

Seiji couldn't help but return the genuine smile back at Subaru. They stared at each other for what felt like hours silently. Seiji couldn't help but feel grateful for having a friend like Subaru. Subaru was just so kind to him it makes him wonder why he would even waste his time on him.

"Perhaps we take a little break and acquire some lunch at Mikono Cafe? I'm getting quite hungry and I know you're quite fond of her pizza." Subaru was the one to break the silence. 

Seiji nodded, pushing his chair out and stood up, "That sounds great Subaru." 

* * *

Seiji and Subaru made their way out of the streets. The males walk side by side with each other, simultaneously. Seiji places his hand into his pockets and turned his gaze lazily to the side. He didn't pay attention to Subaru's and Cross' conservation seeing how it had nothing to do with him. He went back into his own thoughts once more. 

He thoughts were more about Subaru. Seiji couldn't tell why that was. They were great friends and they were always going to be that way.

Seiji was quiet too quiet for Subaru's taste. Subaru wanted Seiji to engage with his and Cross' conservation not being left out of them.

"Isn't it just lovely out, Seiji?"

Seiji gave a confused sound and turned his head to Subaru, " _Oh, yeah_ ," Seiji voice was quiet, it sounded so uncertain. Seiji let his eyes wander around the area they were currently pasting by; looking at all the people that passed by, all the buildings, "...it does feel nice at this time of day." 

Subaru nodded in agreement. 

For the whole trip they remained silent, simply enjoying the nice breeze of the summer. The two stopped in front of the building that was well known as the _Mikono Cafe._

The prodigy of chess observed the building as he started remembering the first time they were here together. Subaru induce him to his new friends that he made while playing buddyfight. Of course none of his friends were his. Not that he really mine or even care about. 

Subaru took the handle of the door and opened it, letting Seiji and Cross enter first. Seiji sheepishly walked inside.

The purple-haired girl turned her attention towards the after hearing it open. "Oh, look who it is." Her tall buddy observed the two that walked in. Miko smiles brightly at the two as they enter, "Ah, Seiji, Subaru, welcome back. What brings you two here so early?" 

Subaru enter next standing right next to Seiji. 

Subaru explained something to her and ordered some pizza for the two. Amaterasu left sliently. Seiji thought that she went to go into the kitchen to make their meal. 

Miko walked over to the stand, taking out three cups, placing them down in front of her. She pays no mind to the two as they sat down. She was pouring water into all of the cups she had. 

The two sat down at the table across from each other. Cross was right next Subaru. Seiji gaze down at the table refusing to make any eye contact with Subaru. Subaru couldn't help but be concerned about Seiji and his well being. The ace of study observed his friend intently. 

Miko walked up to their table and place the cups down, placing of the cups in front of them. 

Subaru turned his attention towards the girl, "Miko, do you know if Yuga and Masato are coming?" 

Miko lifted her gaze up, thinking, "I'm not really sure hoesntly," she said pensively. 

Seiji looks down at his cup of water. He thought this was their day together and yet, Subaru was wondering if he was going to meant his friends. Subaru turned his eyes towards his friend only to see him, deep in thought. 

Miko nervously look at the two, "If you don't mind me asking, what were you two doing earlier before you came here?" Miko asked, trying to break the weird silent between the two. 

"We were playing chess." Subaru was the one who answered. 

"So you two were playing chess together then?" 

The two males nodded. 

Miko smile warmly, "oh that's wonderful," Miko cheeks stained lightly with crimson do to admiration. She turns to Seiji, "I just love watching all your chess games. Have you ever thought of playing recording Subaru and yourself playing chess together, the prodigy of chess? I would honestly you two play together." 

Seiji eyes widened slightly. He never gotten a compliment before on his channel. He gazed back down onto the table, "I haven't thought of that before," he mumbled before gazing at Subaru. Subaru was looking right back at him. Seiji let a smile onto his foreign lips, "it does sound like a good idea." 

They look at each for a moment before turning Subaru broke their eye lock, turning his attention back to Miko, "Miko, would you like to learn how to play chess?" 

Miko sheepishly place her hands in front of her lap. She gave a conflicted expression, "oh, I don't know. I don't think I'll be any good at it…" 

Miko blinked hearing the door clicked open once more as a voice spoke, "Nonsense, I bet you'll be great at it, Miko." They all turned to the familiar voice that belong to no other then Mikado Yuga. Yuga and Masato made their way up to him. Garga follow closely the ace of games. 

Miko sheepishly turned her frame towards Yuga, "you really mean it, Yuga?" 

Yuga nodded and smiled, "Yes, even though chess isn't really thing I would love to see you play." 

"And let's not forget, you have the prodigy of chess right there," Masato added. 

Seiji blinked. Miko turned around swifty to look at Seiji. 

"I think Seiji is more than willing to teach you how to play, if you'll willing," Said Subaru who was hoping that Seiji would take the request. 

"Are you really willing to teach me, Kido?" 

Seiji turned his attention back to Miko. Seiji remain silent thinking for a moment before speaking, "Yea, why not. I'll teach you." 

Miko clapped her hand in front of her and closed her eyes, smiling brightly. Her cheeks were shown with a small hint of red. "Ah, thank you so much. I'll give you my number so we can keep in contact." 

"Sounds good," all that Seiji said. 

Yuga, Masato, and Garga all sat down near. They all made small talk with Subaru but Seiji didn't bother to talk with any of them. They weren't this friends, they were Subaru's. He felt so out of place just being there with them. 

Amaterasu finally came with the tray pizza placing it down on the middle of the table. Seiji silent took a place and bit into the slice. 

Subaru couldn't help but glance back at Seiji every few seconds. He wanted his friend to make friends with his. Seiji looks so uncomfortable being there. Seeing this made Subaru worry more. Did he make him uncomfortable? Does his friends make him uncomfortable? This was something even the ace of study himself couldn't understand. Maybe he sure talk to him later once their alone together.

Once Seiji was done he got up, "I need to go," he turned back to look at Subaru, "Thank you for coming with me, Subaru. I'll see you later." 

Subaru nodded as he watched Seiji making his way over to the door and place his hand on the handle. 

"Oh wait!"

Seiji turned slightly around to find the girl running up to him. She stopped in front of him. She lifted her hand up revealing a small piece of paper. 

"Here, take this, it has my phone number on it." 

Seiji nodded and took the small piece of paper from her hand, "I'll make sure to call you, discussing the details." 

Miko nodded, "thank you, I hope the food was good." 

"It was just as amazing as the last time I had been here if not more so." 

Miko felt her cheeks lit up by the comment.

Seiji place the paper into his pockets and turned back to the door, opening it and simply leaving. 

Subaru glance never left Seiji as his attention was still glue into the spot Seiji was at moments. 

"Yo, Subaru you okay man?" 

Subaru quickly came out of his thoughts and turned his attention to his friends, only to see them with worried expressions. 

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired at the moment." 

"Perhaps, we should also get going too. Your rest is also important," Cross explained.

Subaru glance at this buddy and nodded, "That's a good idea, I probably sure get going as well." 

Subaru got up from his chair and said his good-byes to his friends. He quickly left the cafe, cross followed closely behind. 

"You're not actually tired, are you?" 

Subaru shook his head, "No, I just really need to find Seiji," the blonde explained, "wait, if you knew that I wasn't really tired then why did you suggest we go get some rest?" Subaru looked down at his buddy.

"The way you kept glancing back at Seiji and stared at the door after he left, I was assuming you would want to go see him?" Cross knew him so well.

Subaru nodded and averted his attention in front of him. Subaru notice a purple hair and a light outfit from a far. He knew from anywhere, it was Seiji. 

Subaru quickly ran, "Seiji!" He called. Seiji heard his name and stopped dead in his tracks. Seiji turned slightly around to face Subaru. "Subaru, is there something you need?" 

"Seiji, can we talk for a second," Subaru said worryingly as he looked worryingly towards the taller male. 

"Can this wait until next time, I should really be getting home now."

"Seiji are you uncomfortable with my friends?" Subaru asked immediately, ignoring Seiji's words. 

Seiji was completely stunned with this. He turned around, "this conversation is over, Subaru." 

"Seiji-" 

"No!" Seiji yelled interrupted the blonde before he could say another word. 

He turned his frame slightly around to look at Subaru, "Those are your friends not mine." 

"But, Seiji. They could be your friends too," Subaru was trying to reason with him

"No chance. I don't want to be their friends." Subaru expression saddened. 

Seiji took note of this as he turned around he didn't want to see Subaru with the look.

"I'll see you next time," Seiji muttered as he walks away leaving Subaru there. 

Subaru watched as his friend walked away, the only sound was his heels kissing the floor. The ace of study thought it was best to leave Seiji alone for now.


	2. Chapter 2

_Seiji was completely stunned with this question. How did Subaru know this? How did he know he was uncomfortable with his friend?_

_"This conversation is over, Subaru."_

_"Seiji-" He hated how Subaru sounded desperate_

_"No!" Seiji yelled interrupted the blonde before he could say another word. He didn't want to hear Subaru talking about this. He didn't want Subaru to push this any farther._

_He turned his frame slightly around to look at Subaru, "Those are your friends not mine."_

_"But, Seiji. They could be your friends too," Subaru was trying to reason with him._

_"No chance. I don't want to be their friends." Subaru expression saddened._

_Seiji took note of this as he turned around he didn't want to see Subaru with the look._

_"I'll see you next time," Seiji muttered as he walks away leaving Subaru there. Seiji said no more, he didn't have to. He didn't hear Subaru's voice, his protest, the calls of his as he was walking away. The only sound was coming from his shoes kissing the ground below him. Subaru said nothing as he watched his friend, his rival leave him behind._

That memory kept clouding his thoughts as he kept walking until he was at a large white house, his home. 

Seiji opened the door to his big white room and entered the threshold. He looked ahead to find the chess board with all the pieces. All the pieces were left exactly as the two left them. He made his way up to the table containing the said pieces. His hand swiftly went to the king. He grasps the top lightly with the two tips of his fingers. He stares deeply at it also as he could see through the blackness of the piece. 

He was taken out of his daze by the beeping of his phone. He using his other free hand he took it out of his pockets. He pressed the button, turing it on. 

It was that girl from earlier. He quickly texted back. Their chat wasn't that huge only discussing the meet ups for the chess lessons and the time.

He was about to place his phone down on the table before he received a text:

 **_Subject_** : **Apologies**

**_To: Kido Seiji_ **

**_From_** : **Hoshiyomi Subaru**

**Hello, Seiji. I wish to apologize for what happened earlier. I shouldn't have asked you such a question. If you don't what to be friends with my friends, you don't have to. I will not force you do become friends with any of mine but you're welcome to come join us whenever you'd like. Please forgive me.**

Seiji eyes widened at the text. He must have at least read the text over five times making sure he didn't miss anything important. He probably should forgive him. It would only be for the best. Seiji texted him back. 

Seiji sighed placing his phone on the table. He made his way over to a door and open it. Once he entered the room he made his way over to closet, taking out some clothing to sleep in. He quickly took off his current clothes and go into the new ones. He walked over to his bed and took the ends of his purple covers putting them. He laid down on his cozy bed before putting the covers back up, covering himself. He snuggles, trying to get comfortable before dozing off into a deep sleep.

_Seiji looks around the room he was placed it. It look so familiar, so memberizing. The black and white patterns of the chess board cover the floor beneath him. The white walls seem to never end. Footsteps echo the area, that all he could hear. "Seiji what a pleasant surprise seeing you again."_

_That voice! He gazed up to find his Master, his old Allie, Vile Ranma._

_Seiji frozen in fear, his eyes dilating, his mouth open. Wasn't his alliance with Ranma over? He prayed that this wasn't going to turn out like it did last time they meant_

_The spiky orange-brownish-haired male made his way towards the shock the Seiji, menacingly. Not caring about the shock and helpless expression Seiji had written on his face._

_"Vile Ramna, what are doing here?"_

_"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm here to ask you to join me again."_

_Seiji narrow his eyes, "I'll never join you!" Seiji looked down the chessboard floor with guilt, "not what happened last time…" Seiji still couldn't get the hurt and pained expression of Subaru out of his mind. He just wasn't going to hurt Subaru again._

_"Do you honestly think Subaru cares about you?"_

_"Huh?" Seiji gave a confused sound and looked up at Vile Ranma, "What are you saying, of course he cares about me."_

_Ranma narrowed his eyes, "If he cared about you then why didn't talk with you at Mikono Cafe when he was talking to Yuga and his other friends. Wasn't it supposed to be your day together."_

_Ranma was right… Seiji knew he was right, no reason in denying it. Subaru didn't even bother to make small talk to him._

_Seiji fell to his knees in defeat._

_Ramna smirked devilishly at Seiji, "you'll only be the last when it comes to his friends."_

_The world around him grew darker, desolate._

_The only person came to few was his best friend, his rival, Subaru…looming over Seiji. The look Subaru gave was cold, distant, filled with such hatred, "Seiji... you made him suffer so much because you're nothing but selfish. I wish never see your face in my sight again! This friendship is over!"_

_Each word his blonde friend spoke was like a knife stabbing his heart, continuously._

Seiji shot up from his bed with a yelp. He was covered in sweat. His heart was beating fast in his chest. 

_'That dream... it felt so real.'_

" _It was only just a dream_ ," he muttered, shakily. He was trying to reassure himself. He'll never work with Ranma again. Even if the options were die or work with him and he was certain that dying would be the better option here. 

Subaru would never do that to him. At least that what he told himself. Subaru was too kind to that. So he shouldn't be worried, right?

He turned his frame to side of his bed, letting his legs dangled on the side of his bed. 

He took the time to relax himself before getting up. He took a cold shower, got ready, and went to go his eat his breakfast. His mother and father were nowhere to be seen, not that he cared. They were always busy with work then to spent some time with their only son. 

He entered the large white room and made his way over to the chest broad, setting it up for later when Miko comes. 

* * *

"Thank you so much for the lessons again, Seiji," Miko smiled warmly at him.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you want to learn how to play chess, Miss. Mikono." 

Miko giggled and closed her eyes. She tilted her head to the side side slightly, "please, just call me Miko." 

"As you wish, Miko." 

And with that she turned away, making her way out of the building. Seiji sighed, relieved to be alone again. He was finally able to think. 

"Ah, I see you and Miko are getting along well. Even on a first name basis already," Subaru observed coming into few, looking quite pleased at Seiji. Subaru had a bag on his shoulder in his hand, however Seiji couldn't make out the contains. 

Subaru was the last person he wanted to see, "Subaru, I didn't know you were coming over." 

"My apologies for coming unannounced but I wanted to ask if you'd like to join us. We're be going swimming in the lake." 

Seiji thought for a moment as he stayed quiet. After a moment of decided, "Yeah, I'll go Subaru. Just hold on." 

Subaru nodded, "take as much time as you need, Seiji, I'll be waiting."

Seiji turned away and got his light green bathing suit along with a purple towel. He made his back to the door. Subaru was waiting in the same spot, patiently.

"Are you all set to go, Seiji?" 

"Yeah, let's go." Seiji steps out of the threshold as subaru turned slightly. The taller male didn't bother to glance back the blonde. 

"Come, Seiji. I'll take you there," Said Subaru who was already starting to go. 

"How did your training with Miko today?" Subaru asked, breaking the silence he found oldly tense.

"It went well. If didn't know any better, I'll say she'll even beat you at some point."

"Don't get your hopes to high, Seiji. It was only her first day of playing. You know I'll take a lot of practice to beat me at her level." 

Seiji turned his frame to look at his friend. Seiji gave unpressed look, "I know she'll be you." 

"Hm, I'll welcome the challenge," Subaru eyes turned to look at Seiji.

This reminded him much like the old times they share together. Seiji felt all his worries wash away. Neither of them got much free time do to their tight and busy schedules but when they do it was so much fun.

For the whole trip down they talked like old times. Subaru stopped in his tracks finally coming to their destination. 

"Oh, Subaru, Seiji, glad you guys could finally make it," Yuga yelled as he waved to the two from within the lake. Seiji started the Blue-red-haired male in the lake. Subaru smile, "of course we wouldn't want to miss such an occasion, like this one. Isn't that right, Seiji?" Subaru turned his attention towards his purple-haired friend.

Seiji blinked being taken out of his dazed. He turned to look back at Subaru, "yeah, of course." 

"We should probably get changed into our bathing suits so we are able to swim," the blonde explained. 

"good idea." 

* * *

"Seiji if you wouldn't mind, could you mind could you sun block onto my back for me, please?" 

Seiji blinked his eyes travel to the side, lazily, " _Sure, hold still_ ," Seiji sounded hesitant. 

"Seiji, are you sure? You sound uncertain. If you don't want to do, you don't have to." 

Seiji shook his head, hasty, "Oh no, I don't mind at all."

Subaru nodded hesitantly, "if you are absolutely sure then go ahead." 

Subaru handed the bottle to Seiji. Seiji took out of his hands as Subaru turned around. Seiji went behind his back. He squirted some of the sun block onto his hand and began to spread the white creamy substance as he rubbed the pale male's back, awkwardly. When he was done with spreading the sunblock all over Subaru's back, making sure she got all the spots, he reluctantly pulled his hand away from Subaru's back.

Subaru turned slightly to face the other, "would you like me to apply some sunblock on your back as well, Seiji?" 

"Yeah, sure just make it quick."

Subaru nodded and took the sunblock out of his hand Subaru went behind the taller male. Subaru squirted some of the sun block onto his hand. Once Subaru's hand made contact the skin Seiji immensity tense up by the touch. Subaru took note of this and frown, "Seiji, please relax. You're tensing up." 

Seiji felt a weird burning sensation within his cheeks, "Oh… sorry… no one touch me before," Seiji ignore the thought of how weird his words must of sound.

"It's fine." 

Seiji looked out into the lake, everyone of them seem to be busy with whatever they were doing to take any notice of the two males. Seiji shifted uncomfortably as Subaru continue to apply the sunblock onto his back. Subaru rubbing was almost sensual. He really hope no one saw him like this.

"Seiji are you feeling okay?" Subaru asked in a strange yet, worryingly voice.

"I'm fine. Are you done yet?" 

"Yes, I believe so."

"Good, thanks," Seiji hasty dash towards the lake as fast as he could. He didn't wanted to be near the ace of games anymore. His heart was beating fast and his cheeks felt like they were on fire. What was happening to him? He was probably getting sick. That must be the case, right? Whatever it was, it was caused by Subaru. 

Subaru stood still, starring the male. Something was up with Seiji. He took notice that his cheeks had some sort of tainted crimson. The ace of study most likely thought that his friend was embarrassed. Although there was nothing that Seiji should be embarrassed about.

"Hey, Subaru, what are doing stand there come into the water with us!" Yelled Yuga as he was waving his hand in the air, gesturing for the male to come into the lake.

This took Subaru out of his deep thinking. He nodded and made his way towards the lake, walking into it. 

Yuga wasted no time and splash Subaru the face. The king of games laughed at the now fully wet Subaru. 

"Challenge accepted," Spook the blonde as he splashed the male.

This caused the two to start a splashing war.

Seiji looked around until his eyes rested at two males, Yuga and Subaru splashing each other. Subaru was having so much fun.

 _'Having fun with Yuga instead of you, huh_?' Vile Ranma's voice whispers in the back of his head. 

_"Go away_." Seiji groan quietly as to draw any unwanted attention towards him. 

_'Come one, you know it's true_.'

" _No it isn't_ " Seiji narrow his eyes and glared at Yuga, clenching his fist tightly on his sides. He was too focused on his thoughts and Vile Ranma's voice which became more prevalent. This mind quickly became desolate.

Subaru felt as if he was being watched. He turned slightly and scanned his surroundings for the source. His eyes finally rested on his friends, Seiji. Seiji was glaring at the two. But what for? The look was that of pure hatred and looked like he was holding something back. Did Seiji not like him? However this wasn't the only thing he found weird, even from afar he could make his lips moving. Was he talking? But who was he talking to? This behavior was strange to say the least. 

Seiji noticed the blonde was staring at him as he quickly turns around. Seiji felt like punching himself for being so dumd realizing that Subaru was looking at him. He really hoped that Subaru wouldn't bring this up later. 

Subaru raised an eyebrow. Subaru was once again splashed with water by Yuga bring his attention back to the ace of games. 


End file.
